


How to Tell You

by SleepySsnail



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cute, Dorks in Love, Endearments, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Happy Ending, I just never posted it here, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Love, M/M, Post-it Notes, Pre-Relationship, Roommates, Shiro (Voltron) is a Dork, VLD Ship Exchange 2018, and they were ROOMMATES, i think, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 22:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySsnail/pseuds/SleepySsnail
Summary: Waking up to a post-it note stuck to his forehead wasn't how Shiro expected the day to go, but seeing more notes littered around with kind words written from Lance only made him love the other even more.





	How to Tell You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this literally a year ago for the VLD ship exchange (April 21, 2018 to be exact) and my giftee was @fe-niks on tumblr and I only JUST realized I never posted this here. So here we are.

Waking up with a post-it stuck to his forehead wasn’t what Shiro expected on a Saturday morning.  Pulling it off and rolling on his side, Shiro glanced at the note and recognized Lance’s handwriting before sitting up to read it properly.

_I love the way your nose crinkles when you laugh._

Unconsciously, Shiro brought his left hand to his nose and wondered why Lance had written that down.  Throwing his covers off and padding to the door, Shiro’s eyes locked on another blue post-it stuck to the door.  Grabbing it Shiro smiled gently at the words before mouthing them to himself.

_I love how you never give up on me._

Wandering through the shared house, Shiro collected more post-its, all of them containing different compliments, comments on his appearance, observations, and inspiring messages.  Gripping all the different colored notes in his prosthetic hand, Shiro pulled another off the wall and added it to his collection.

_You’re perfect to me._

_I love how you make me feel wanted._

_Your vulnerability is endearing._

_I love your scar._

_Your hugs make me feel secure._

_I love how you protect us all._

_I love your jokes._

_I love your addiction to coffee._

_Your muscles are more defined than anything in the dictionary._

_You make the best pancakes (don’t tell Hunk)_

Smiling at the latest one, Shiro rounded the corner to see Lance asleep on the dining table, his oversized blue hoodie swallowing him. On the table in front of Lance, Shiro noticed a pad of post-it notes and a sharpie lightly held in his hand.  Feeling warmth flood his chest, Shiro walked as quietly as he could and slid the marker from Lance’s loose grip and took a sticky note of his own.

Placing the sharpie back on the table, Shiro touched the scar running over his nose lightly before sticking the note he had written to Lance’s cheek.  Sitting down across from him, Shiro lined up all of the notes he has received and looked around to see that there were more placed around the kitchen.  Rising to grab them, Shiro grinned as he wandered into the living room and found three more.

_Your smile is contagious._

_I love how you never give up._

_I love how excited you get when you steal Keith’s bike._

_You believe in me._

_I trust you._

_I admire you._

_You find my faults beautiful._

_I love everything that makes you YOU._

Holding the last note in his hand, Shiro let out a breath before returning to the dining room where he finished arranging the notes on the table.  Without warning, Lance let out a small groan as he sat up, his hand going to rub his neck.

Smiling, Shiro said, “Morning.”

Lance looked up at Shiro quickly, his eyes widening slightly as he tried to come up with words to say.

Shiro tapped his own cheek lightly as he stated, “You have a little something right there.”

Touching the paper stuck to his cheek, Lance tugged it off and scanned the words before muttering, “You’re insane.”

“I’m in love,” Shiro stated. “There’s a difference.”

Placing the note down on the table, Lance smirked sending a wave of emotion through Shiro’s chest. Grabbing the stack of post-its and the marker, Lance scribbled on it quickly before sliding it to Shiro, a devious grin playing on his tired features.

_I love you too._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fluffy bit and if anyone has requests or ideas for anything else they'd want me to write please send me an [ask](https://sleepyssnail.tumblr.com/ask) and check me out on my [tumblr @sleepyssnail](https://sleepyssnail.tumblr.com/)


End file.
